Jack's New Pet
by oichigo-11
Summary: Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** – Jack's new pet

**Summary** – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

**Warnings** – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

**Disclaimer** – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>It was a nice quite day, Chase Young was meditating, no Sheng Gong Wu has gone off, Spicer has yet to come bug him….yes today was quite nice.<p>

"Chase Young!"

A female voice suddenly yelled, forcing Chase to open his eyes, fearing it was Wuya; but the sight he saw was a female in a cloak, who stood bare footed with her arms to her side, her hands were hidden by her long sleeves and Chase could only make out the bottom haft of her face. Chase glared at this intruder and wondered where his warriors where.

"Chase Young; evil Heylin warlord who once was the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, turned evil due to drinking Lao Mang Long soup given to you by Hannibal Roy Bean."

The female had a smug smirk on her face as she spoke, this annoyed Chase to no end.

"Thank you for telling me _my_ _own _life. Now leave before I get my warriors on you"

Chase, who stood when his name was yelled, turned around and began to leave; but her voice stopped him.

"Go ahead, call your warriors…they won't come"

Turning around he glared at the female, and silently called for his warriors; and too his annoyance they did not appear, just like she said. Slowly she raised her right arm and pointed at him.

"Chase Young! For your heartless actions, I am here by forced to take action!"

Chase's eyes widened when he felt his bones start to shift and move, but this movement was different; it wasn't like when he would turn into his dragon form…no this was smaller and unnatural. Glaring at the female with his teeth bared he noticed that the way she held her head was as if she was of importance.

"Damn witch! Who are you? What have you done to me?"

"Вам не нужно знать мое имя. Что же касается того, что происходит с вами ... Вы скоро узнаете."

She spoke in Russian; the last thing Chase saw before darkness claimed him was the bright, almost neon, sky blue eye as she tilted her head up more with a sadistic grin on her lips.

* * *

><p>Let me know if the Russian words are wrong!<p>

Translation - You don't need to know my name. As for what's happening to you...you will soon find out

Frist Xiaolin FanFic; please be nice! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** – Jack's new pet

**Summary** – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

**Warnings** – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

**Disclaimer** – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight as Jack Spicer worked on one of his Jackbots, Jack was so in tuned to his work that a knock on his basement door made him jump; looking at the door he sat down his tools and while wiping the oil off his hand started to walk towards the door.<p>

"Who is knocking at my door this late at night? And when it's raining out?"

He wondered out loud, when he opened the door he saw nothing; confused and a little annoyed, he was about to shut the door when something caught his eye. Looking down he saw a housecat lying at his door; leaning down he gently touched the cat's side and let out a relieved sigh when he felt it breathing.

"What are you doing outside in the rain? Come on let's get you inside and dried off"

Jack carefully picked up the dirty housecat and cradled it to his chest; using his booted foot he shut the door he walked carefully around his mess and towards the stairs, he toed off his boots before he started to climb up the said steps, once at the top he peeked out before tiptoeing to another set of stairs then up to his room. Once Jack shut the door to his room he glanced down at the cat before setting it on his pillow; Jack quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth, slowly he started to clean the cat, but to his surprise the cat wasn't dirty at all. It was naturally a jet black cat with almost green highlights; Jack sat back on his floor at looked at the cat strangely.

"Well that's odd"

Jack yawned and decided that he'll deal with the strangely colored cat tomorrow, he grabbed another pillow and the blanket and fell asleep right there on the floor; he was completely unaware of the cloaked female, the very same who Chase just had a run in, watching him with the same sadistic grin.

"This is be fun"

* * *

><p>The first thing Chase realized when he slowly began to wake up was that he was not in his bed; slowly he opened his eyes, when he did he noticed everything was bigger and he was laying on a pillow.<p>

'_Why am I lying on a pillow?_'

Standing up be realized straight away that he was some kind of four-legged animal; a warm blooded animal, he sat down and looked around trying to figure out where he was and what animal was he. Annoyed one of his ears twitched and something began to swish behind him, looking behind him he saw a tail…not just any tail though...

"Hey kitty, you're awake"

'_Spicer!_'

Chase looked towards where Jack's voice came from only to see him dripping wet and in a towel; annoyed he felt his ear twitch again and his tail swish behind him, when he went to yell at Jack only a 'meow' came out…

'_Wait…Spicer called me a 'kitty', I happen to have a cat's tail and I just meowed_'

Chase's eyes went wide once he realized what the female did to him…

SHE TURNED THE GRATE CHASE YOUNG INTO A FUCKING HOUSE CAT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** – Jack's new pet

**Summary** – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

**Warnings** – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

**Disclaimer** – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"You know, when I first saw you I thought you were some dirty stray"<p>

Jack chuckled to himself as his face was hidden under the towel he was using to dry his hair, another wrapped snuggly around his waist; the cat tilted its head as it took in Jack's form.

'_How long has he been hiding those wounds?_'

Jack's whole body was almost covered in wounds; some were the ugly purple healing color while others looked fresh, some looked like a sword or sharp object caused them…it got the cat thinking…what else is Jack hiding?

"You look kinda like Chase Young; you probably don't know what I'm talking about…know what! I'm just going to call you Chase"

Jack rambled on as he walked over to his dresser and began to dig through it, Chase looked away when he noticed he was going to pull a pair of boxers on; when movement was heard he looked back at Jack and noticed he had also pulled on a pair of black pants that was way too big for his skinny size…actually looking at Jack, Chase noticed that Jack was skinny…really skinny but not too skinny, and he was lily white, it wasn't make up like Chase thought it was.

"I'll explain the real Chase to you, mk? Good!"

Jack just kept talking, but Chase sat there like a good…dear he say it…kitty and tried to listen.

"—he really doesn't like me; not that people hating me is something new…specially with _my_ coloration—"

'_Coloration?_'

Chase didn't know it but he was about to find out one of Jack's most hidden secrete; Chase felt his golden eyes widened as the towel fell off Jack's head…revealing snow white hair. The black marks under his eyes were gone and so was the ruby red hair, only his lily white skin and ruby red eyes stayed the same…this only meant…

'_Spicer is an albino? No he can't be, he goes out in the sunlight all the time_'

While Chase was pondering, Jack finished getting dressed and talking, and picked him up, Chase let out a warning hiss that went unheard; Jack slowly made his way out his door and down the stairs, voices reached Chase's ears and once Jack landed on the main floor he saw three people sitting at the table, a brown haired male, a blonde haired woman and child, the man looked up from his paper and glared.

"Couldn't you dyed your hair before showing your face"

Chase felt Jack flinch but it went unseen by everyone else; Chase felt his eyes widened once more at Jack.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_ your royal ass- hole; I just happen to be out of black eyeliner and red hair dye, maybe if you weren't such a dick and bought me the things I _need to be normal_, we wouldn't have to do this every two weeks"

"Why couldn't you have been born normal like you sister?"

The guy yelled as he stood up, making the woman flinch and the small child to look scared, but what surprised him was that Jack didn't move; he stood his ground something Jack normally doesn't do.

"Be normal! Stop this 'I'm going to rule the world' crap! No one is going to listen to a crybaby albino _freak_! I'm ashamed to call you my son…just be normal! For your family, stop thinking about only yourself!"

Jack's hands began to shake; Chase jumped from his hands up onto his shoulders.

"Be normal? Freak? Thinking about only yourself?"

Jack echoed slowly; Chase was so confused he only balanced on Jack's shoulders and watched.

"Define normal, you fuck tard!"

Jack's sudden outburst surprised Chase; Damnit how many times will he be surprised by this worm? Jack spoke suddenly, stopping his father from speaking.

"You can't! It's impossible! As for being a freak…I hope you realized that your company would still be in debt if _I_ didn't fucking help you; I may be a freak but I am smarter than your dumb ass! So I think only about myself, huh? I sell the robots _I make_ and with the money I earn I donate to the hospital that has helped me so."

Jack gave his dad the look of complete hatred, when he spoke his voice was colder than ice, if possible.

"Now tell me I'm selfish"

Jack went to walk away but stopped and looked over his shoulder at his father.

"Oh yea the museum called…they want their Do-Do bird back"

* * *

><p>Whoo! Three chapters in the span of two days, wish my other stories were this easy. Any ways R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** – Jack's new pet

**Summary** – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

**Warnings** – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

**Disclaimer** – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>Jack allowed the basement door to shut behind him as he walked down the stairs, his bare feet not making a sound as he landed on the cold ground.<p>

"Jackbots. Awake."

Suddenly Chase and Jack where surrounded by Jackbots; Chase was surprised at how many Jackbots he actually had, there was at least thirty or so, Jack never brought this many to a showdown.

"I am going to guess, you had a run in with the Do-Do bird?"

A voice called out which made Jack 'huff', turning to the left, Chase's eyes locked on another Jack.

'_Two Jacks? I can hardly stand one…no…it's that RoboJack_'

Before Jack could respond the door opened and his mother began to walk down the stairs; Jack blinked twice before facing her.

"Mom…"

"Here"

She smiled and handed him red hair dye and black eyeliner, she sighed and hugged him, which made Chase jump onto a nearby table; the evil warlord, now kitty cat, does not do hugs.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Don't listen to him, you're not a freak."

Jack just nodded, but before he could say anything the door was kicked down and his father stamped down the stairs.

"Alice! Stop babying the freak, he needs to learn to toughen up—"

He was interrupted by Alice calmly stating

"Mark, calm down. It's only hair dye and eyeliner so Jackie can look…normal"

This just seemed to get Mark angry, he walked forward and grabbed her arm, and he pulled her away from Jack; Jack's eyes widened at the sound of his mother's pained yell, then, to Chase's amusement, Jack's eyes turned cold and his face became just as cold.

"Bitch! Did I say you could help the freak?"

He yelled at Alice which made Alice yell back at him.

"He's my son! I can help him if I want, I don't need your approval!"

The more Jack watched the colder the look in his eye got, until when Mark made the move to slap Alice, only then did Jack move; he ran up to Mark and punched him in the kidney, hard. Mark turned around and tried to back hand Jack, who just held out two fingers and jabbed just above his elbow before falling to the ground holding his cheek.

"Jack! "

"Mark! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jack stood up and held out four fingers, his middle and pointer finger on both hands, he fell into a stance that Chase hasn't seen before; Mark turned around and glared, when he reached for Jack, he was jabbed again by two fingers. Mark stumbled back only to rush back at Jack and try to grab his hair, Jack brought up his left arm and blocked the move as he pulled his right hand back and jab Mark with all four slim fingers, right in the diaphragm; Mark let out a wheeze before falling to the ground.

"Mom, are you ok?"

His mom just stared wide-eyed and didn't say a word; when she did speak it was slow and careful.

"Jack…I thought you promised never to use that style again"

Jack looked away, when he did he notice that Mark was slowly getting up.

"Damn…can't believe I was knocked down by a gay freak"

'_So…that's why he so unaffected by the female population_'

Chase thought as Jack round house kicked Mark in the head, Mark flipped over twice from the kick before getting up and running at Jack again; who slid into the stance once more, he waited until Mark was close to him did he start to bring his two fingers down, ready to strike his neck.

"Jack!"

He struck Mark's neck just as he was punched in the stomach and flew back; Jack's back hit a table with a sickening sound before he fell to the ground, Mark stood up with a smug look before he held his chest and started to hunch over, slowly Jack started to stand up.

"Wha-what the fuck did you do?"

Jack coughed behind his hand, when he pulled the said hand away it was red with blood.

"Easy…I stopped the blood flow to your-"

Jack was interrupted by shooting pain and a cough that he hid behind his hand, after a few shaky breaths he continued.

"Heart. If you don't get help in the next...minute or so you'll be dead"

Mark stared before running towards the stairs.

"ROBOJACK!"

The Jack look-a-like stepped in front of Mark as grinned, the last thing Jack saw was RoboJack grinning at Mark as he fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p><em>"ROBOJACK!"<em>

_The Jack look-a-like stepped in front of Mark as grinned, the last thing Jack saw was RoboJack grinning at Mark as he fell into darkness._

Chase looked down at Jack from where he sat on Jack's stomach; Jack was hooked up to monitors and an IV tube was in his arm, Jack was pale and not just his normal pale, he was more like deathly gray pale, which is more color then Jack normally had. Chase looked up as the door opened and Alice walked in, she smiled lightly as she walked up to her son.

"Oh Jackie, I'm so sorry"

She knelt down next to his bed and took his hand in hers, tear ran down her face as he brought his hand up to her face; Chase noticed the purple colored mark on her cheek, where it looked like someone slapped her, Chase stared at Alice as she cried silently against his hand.

"It is sad, da?"

The sudden voice made Chase jump and turn to look at who just spoke, his eyes narrowed and his fur stood on end as he looked at the woman in the cloak.

'You!'

"Hello, Chase Young. How are you liking your new form?"

'Witch! Turn me back at once!'

His yells went unheard as she walked up behind Alice, when she spoke Chase could hear sadness in her voice.

"Oh Jack, what has happened to you?"

Chase noticed that Alice didn't move once or even showed any sign of knowing the woman was there; slowly Alice stood up and looked at her sleeping son.

"Jackie…I'm so sorry"

Alice turned and faced the woman, to Chase's amazement Alice walked right through her.

'You're dead'

"Da I am…I have been watching over Jack for a long time now"

She looked down at the sleeping boy genius before she looked at Chase; even though Chase couldn't see her eyes, he knew he was being glared at…he could feel it.

"And you! Chase Young! Have hurt Jack, more than anyone I have seen; and the worse part you don't see that you are!"

Chase stood up and held his head high; though the effect doesn't work when you're a kitty cat.

'Why do you care, so much about a useless worm?'

Chase never saw it coming; one moment he was standing on Jack's stomach, then the next he's being held by his scruff dangling over the edge of Jack's roof.

'What is the matter with you!?'

Chase hissed as his fur stood on end and he's ears held back flat against his head, he glanced back at the woman behind him; golden eyes rivaled the only bright, almost neon, sky blue eye that showed as well as the sadistic grin she had.

"I do not understand how my Младший брат could ever like a cold, heartless, man like you"

Chase looked at her in a mix between shock and fury; he knew the Russian word for little brother…but what does this have to do with Jack…unless.

'You are Spicer's older sister; I was only aware that Spicer had a little sister'

"I died alongside our father shortly after he sent that strange box"

'As for Spicer liking me, I had already knew that Spicer had liked me; as he put it, he is my biggest fan'

She chuckled at his words, but her chuckle sounded like one of an insane person.

"For being so old, you are very naïve; not only is he your biggest fan…he's in love with you"

She back up and sat Chase on the roof, he had to look up at her, when he did he could only stare; haft of her face was missing, he backed away.

"Now you know why I kept this up. Da, I am missing part of my face; but that is not important. What is important is that if you want to change back into your former glory and human form; you will have to learn how to love"

She smiled that sadistic and insane grin, as she pointed down to the roof.

"You might want to hurry though; Jack does not have much time"

Chase watched as she became to vanish; once she was gone he glared where she was standing, he hopped down onto a tree and climbed back into Jack's room just as his step-father walked in. Chase hopped up on Jack's bookcase as he watched what would happen; Mark walked up to Jack and glared down at him.

"You fucking bitch. Open your eyes. I know you're awake"

Mark glared when Jack didn't respond to him; he lifted his hand and went to smack Jack when his hand was stopped by a cold, metal hand.

"That is enough. I will not allow you to harm, Spicer"

Mark looked over at the robot form of Jack Spicer, he snatched his arm away, still glaring.

"I thought you hated the bitch?"

"You misunderstand. I could not hate Spicer since I do not have any emotions"

Robo-Jack stepped in front of Jack and stared with a blank face at Mark; who clenched his hands into fists.

"What? What about all the things you did to the little whore?"

"I only do what I am programed to do…and Spicer is neither a bitch nor a whore"

Chase sat there confused.

'So Spicer had his Robot counterpart programed to treat him like dirt and betray him?'

Chase turned his golden gaze over to the still form of Jack; his only movement was his breathing.

'Spicer…what are you planning?'

"Well, tell that little bitch to fucking wake his ass up"

Chase wasn't sure if robots could glare but Robo-Jack was doing a good job of looking like it.

"Get out before; Spicer's mother will have to call the Undertaker"

"Is that a threat?"

Mark asked as he glared right back, he couldn't believe he's having an argument with a fucking robot that the little bitch made!

"No. It is a promise"

Mark rolled his eyes before he walked out and closed the door, Chase looked at the door and nearly jumped like the cat his form is.

"Chase Young. I know it is you in that cat form; Spicer has adapted me with a device that will allow me to know where you are at all times"

Chase turned his gaze from the door to the Jack-bot that was staring at him; Chase huffed…well as best as he could.

"Chase Young. Come down here; there are things that I must tell you, before my programing erases them"

Chase jumped down from the bookcase and landed on Jack's headboard, he looked down at Jack before looking at his robot counterpart.

"Spicer is filled with secrets that he did not want Wuya or Hannibal Bean to get a hold of…"

Robo-Jack started out as he looked down at Jack before he looked at Chase.

"Spicer knows an ancient form of Tai Chi that deals with the pressure points on the human body. It was pasted down from teacher to student for centuries; if Wuya or Hannibal got a hold of this form of Tai Chi, no one would be safe"

Chase, since he couldn't talk, tilted his head to the right confused as his tail swished behind him, Robo-Jack glanced at the machine before he looked back at Jack, whose breath hitched before going back to normal.

"If a person hits the pressure point too hard, it can cause either immense pain or death. Spicer had hit one on his back; which is why he has yet to move"

Chase looked down at Jack and couldn't help but feel…something towards him.

'No! I am pure evil; I cannot be felling something towards this worm'

"Another thing, Chase Young. That man is not his father…Spicer's father died a week after he sent the box that contained Wuya to Spicer."

Chase looked up from Jack to see Robo-Jack looking at him, Chase's tail swished behind him again as he slightly glared at the robot, who was only staring at him; Robo-Jack shook his head before looking around.

"Memory erased. Going back to original settings; find and destroy Jack Spicer"

Robo-Jack turned its cold, lifeless red eyes to the sleeping form of Jack, slowly it began to reach out its hand; it turned off the heart monitor before it reached out and wrapped it's cold hands around Jack's throat and began to strangle him, Spicer gasped and grabbed the robot's cold hands, he clawed at its hands only for his fingernails to start to brake and bleed. Before Chase knew it, he launched at the Robotic form of Jack; he clawed its face and growled lowly

"Do not touch him"

"C-Chase?"

Chase looked back, to see Jack sitting up and rubbing his neck while he watched him with those wide red eyes of his; Chase turned his attention back to the Robo-Jack as it stood up again, Chase felt his shoulders hunch and his head lower as a growl echoed though the room, his hearing picked up on the pounding feet heading for Jack's room, Chase's tail swished behind him as the door slammed open and a scream echoed through Jack's room.

"What is that thing?!"

Alice yelled as she took in what was happening she tried to step forward only to be growled at; Alice made a low noise as Mark stared wide eyed. Chase growled again as Robo-Jack began to walk forward; Chase watched it as it circled around and tried to attack Jack again, Chase reached out with his clawed hand and nearly clawed it in haft. Only then when Chase saw the claw marks on the Robo-Jack's arm did he realize…he was no longer a kitty cat.

He...was his dragon form.

* * *

><p>Surprise! I'm not dead nor am I taking my stories down! Shocker! Though I hate to say I've been hit with a nasty case of Writer's Block...again. So please don't be mad at me, I'll update soon<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! But I'm slowly coming back! First off I want to just say thank you for the ones who wait so kindly for me; I LOVE YOU! Any~ways~ ….I did something thinking about this story and came up with the best fucking thing eva! Oh, so Jack's 16 in this, I know I didn't put it in earlier…but he is also there is talk about an MOC; but he's only in flash backs and once again I LOVE YOU! On with the story! *Bows*

* * *

><p><em>"What is that thing?!"<em>

_Alice yelled as she took in what was happening she tried to step forward only to be growled at; Alice made a low noise as Mark stared wide eyed. Chase growled again as Robo-Jack began to walk forward; Chase watched it as it circled around and tried to attack Jack again, Chase reached out with his clawed hand and nearly clawed it in haft. Only then when Chase saw the claw marks on the Robo-Jack's arm did he realize…he was no longer a kitty cat._

_He...was his dragon form._

* * *

><p>Jack blinked, Chase was in his room…and the cat was nowhere in sight; Jack didn't have to be the genius he was to put two and two together….Chase <em>was or is<em> the cat he's been taking everywhere. Jack groaned as he realized that Chase now knew he was Albino and would now hate him for it….well hate him more.

Robo-Jack tried attacking again but was blown up with a blast of green magic, Jack let out a squeak as he looked for Chase but found the cat on his bed again; he looked at the, new, hole in his wall as Wuya and Hannibal Bean walked through the hole, well hop in Hannibal's case.

"Hello Jackie"

The Hylin witch purred as Jack heard the voice in his head from six years ago. '_Wha is evil, Jackie? Can you answer dat? Haha! Come on, ya're a genius.'_

Jack glared at Wuya, who arched and eyebrow at it, of course she thought nothing about it….no one took Jack as a threat, he was just a weakling and worthless; oh, but how little did they know about the real Jack Spicer.

"I can't stand you"

He spoke coldly, so coldly it could rival Chase's own. Wuya blinked confused at the statement as did Hannibal before Wuya spoke in that mocking voice of hers.

"Oh Jack…you know I don't care what you think"

'_Ya can't let em' intimidate ya; ya have a higher IQ and can easily outsmart em'. Rememba dat Jackie'_

Jack stood up and slightly winced as pain raced through his back; he stood up straight and looked at him, his face cold and still in the glare.

"I don't care what _you_ think"

They blinked at him before Bean laughed loudly before he got close enough to place a root on Jack's, thankfully tank top covered, shoulder; Jack looked at him with his cold eyes and stared at him without saying anything.

'_Ya got ta learn wha I call, 'Da Stare'; don't look at me like dat. It works, Jackie. Trust me'_

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>A nine year old version of Jack Spicer frowned as he sat on a table and looked at the strange man that he's been hanging out with lately; he's been taking care of this strange man after finding him wounded and couldn't move.<p>

"That doesn't make sense. You don't either"

The strange man chuckled before he groaned and grabbed his bandaged ribs; he shook his head which sent dirty blond hair flying side to side, Jack frowned again at being laughed at. He grabbed the closest thing which happened to be a book of technology and threw it at him.

"EY'! Imma wounded already"

He chuckled again, as his eyes hidden under untamed hair; before the strange man shifted and sat up more on the old couch, which was hard with his other hand bandaged to his chest to keep the arm still so his shoulder could heal.

"Listen Jackie, I know wha freak people out. And staring is one of em'"

He held out a finger as he spoke, he then too the book and stood up before walking over to Jack and ruffled his hair, which Jack tried to slap away.

"Stop calling me Jackie. It's Jack!" he glared as he was laughed at again.

"With dat small girly glare. Ya staying Jackie"

He dodged the book this time and looked down at the small robot that was on the table, on it was a small version of what is now known as Jack-bots only this one had legs. He picked it up with his good hand and turned it around; he nodded and sat it down before pushing a button on its back, which made it activate and started to clean the mess on the table.

"Wow, not bad. Nd' with the scraps I had left. Ya really are a Genius, Jackie"

Jack blushed at the comment before he looked at it before he frowned and poked it's head, which made it tilt and freeze when it straighten before it started to clean again.

"It's not balanced right"

He commented before looking up at the strange man who had a crazed smile on; he picked it up and held it to the light, his hair moved enough for one crazed emerald green eye to show.

"Now wha would be cool…if it explode!"

He looked back at Jack, his eye hidden again as he sat the robot down.

"Think about it! No one would think 'bout it!"

Jack stared at him before he laughed and shook his head, as he moved on the table and sat crisscross to look at him.

"You like things blowing up, huh?"

The strange man shook his head with the same smile before he chuckled.

"Nope. I love it! The rush of the explosion, the feel of finishing the bomb and planting it. Da thought of the police scrambling to defuse it"

He shivered before he chuckled; Jack watched him before he spoke.

"I think I have the answer"

The strange man tiled his head in confusion, before scratching his head.

"Ta wha?"

Jack shook his head as he pushed the robot down before he answered.

"To your question about what Evil was"

"And?"

The strange man pressed as he leaned in slightly and grinned slightly, Jack looked at him, right were his eyes were.

"You"

The man paused before he started to laugh hard, even though he held his rips as it hurt he kept laughing; finally after a few minutes he calmed down.

"Why ya think dat?"

He asked which Jack answered without missing a beat.

"You're always talking about blowing things up and how the cops are retards"

The strange man chuckled and cut in.

"They are; but ya are kinda right. Imma not evil; Always rememba' dat evil is something dat doesn't love, doesn't care 'bout anything but itself. Dat's not me; see I like someone. But he's on the police force so it's hard"

He smiled at Jack before he ruffled his hair, before he picked up the robot and held it out to him.

"Now…make it bigger"

He smirked as he looked at him, his emerald green eye showing and looked like it was glowing.

* * *

><p>End of flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Bean hopped back and watched Jack as he did so; Jack still didn't say anything as he stared at him before he looked at Wuya and spoke.<p>

"What is Evil? Can you answer that Wuya…or has your old age got to you?"

Wuya glared at him as Bean chuckled as did Kitty-Chase; this was amusing, he never knew Jack could act like this…he was full of surprises. Wuya huffed and ran her hands down herself.

"Me, of course–"

"Wrong!"

Jack snapped which everyone jump; Jack's glare became colder.

"Evil is someone or something that doesn't love. They don't care about anything but themselves! You throw yourself on Chase all the time and clam to be in love with him. You're not evil, you're a whore"

Wuya gasped as Bean started to laugh hard and Kitty-Chase stared in shock; this Jack needs to stop surprising him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I'm scared!"<p>

A nine year old Jack held his head as he curled up in the corner as a loud booming voice called out, blue and red lights flashed as headlights flooded the run down building they've been staying in.

"This is the Police! Come out with your hands up!"

Jack shook and curled in tighter as the strange man smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey…Jack. It'll be alright."

Jack looked up at him and shook his head, tears running down his face messing up the black marks on his face.

"N-no it won't! I-I can't do this alone!"

He smacked the hand as the booming voice called out again.

"Don't make this hard on yourself! I know you're hurt! Just come out!"

"Jack…ya'll do great! Afta all, ya trained with me"

He smirked before he combed his hair and stood up.

"Ya can't let anyone intimidate ya; ya have a higher IQ and can easily outsmart anyone. Rememba dat Jackie."

He winked at him as the voice yelled again.

"Hiro! Come out or we'll come in and shoot"

Jack's eyes widened as he spoke slowly

"Y-You're the Green-eyed Bomber"

Jack was winked at again before he opened the door and held up his good arm and walked out but not before he spoke again.

"Good luck, Tech. Don't forget to train everyday"

* * *

><p>End of flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Wuya couldn't believe what she was just called…and by Jack Spicer too. The weakest villain ever! Everyone watched as Jack started to take off a necklace as he did he spoke to his mother in a blank tone.<p>

"I know I promised…but I can't let her get by thinking she's evil"

Wuya huffed and glared, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Bean shook his head.

"No Jack. We don't know what happened but ya' can't just suddenly become good at being evil"

He looked at Jack before his eyes widened at his necklace; Chase noticed it too and hissed and moved away, poor Wuya was the only one who had no idea what was going on. Jack removed the ring from the chain as Bean glared and spoke low and carefully.

"Where did you get that?"

"What is it?"

Wuya asked as she watched Jack place the ring on his right middle finger; a sudden gust of wind wrapped around Jack as he groaned, blood dripped out of his mouth as the ring lite up and the marks on Jack's face came back as well as the blood red hair, it spike it's self as black markings ran up his arm. Everyone stared as a symbol was formed on Jack's palm.

Jack panted before he looked up at them and rushed at them, Bean jumped away as did Wuya when Jack jumped at them with his right arm stretched out; Jack took a deep breath before he exhaled and rushed at Wuya again, he grabbed her outfit with his left hand and pulled her to the ground before straddling her and placing his right hand over her face.

"Chi Changer!"

He spoke coldly as his hand twitched as Wuya screamed then suddenly Jack was thrown back and hit the wall with a groan as his hair fell and became white and the marks vanished, Jack looked over at Bean who was glaring.

"Where did you get that!?"

He asked again as Jack stood up and held out his hand, he flipped Bean off before he threw a _green fire ball_ at Bean.

"Get the fuck out of my house"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cliffhanger! Ahaha! okay so not really. BUT! I bet you have some question now huh? Well...you'll just have to wait until the next chapter which will explain _everything!_ Until then tata~

and Review if you that chapter! Love ya guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p><em>"Where did you get that!?"<em>

_He asked again as Jack stood up and held out his hand, he flipped Bean off before he threw a__green fire ball__at Bean._

_"Get the fuck out of my house"_

* * *

><p>Jack watched uncaring as Bean grabbed Wuya and left; Alice ran over and pulled Jack into a tight hug, Chase just watched as Jack stared blank expression, until finally he looked over at Chase and closed his eyes and went limp in his mother's arms.<p>

"JACK!"

She yelled as she held him closer, she smiled when she noticed he was only sleeping. She picked him up and laid him on his bed, watching Chase as she did so; Mark glared as he watched her.

"Alice. Just leave the freak."

"He is my freak; I won't leave him. He's my son, my little Jackie"

At the name Jack jerked slightly and his breathing quickened, but the only one who noticed was Chase since Alice turned away and was looking at Mark. Chase morphed and laid, in his dragon form, across Jack and rested his muzzle across Jack's chest so he could watch the others.

"Alice! The monster is back! Come over here!"

Slowly Alice turned around and looked down at him, she swallowed and slowly reached out with a slight smile as she spoke.

"I know you won't hurt him. Chase Young"

Chase blinked in shock as she ran her hand through Jack's hair, before she pulled away and walked over to Mark and Jack's sister before pushing them out of the room. Chase stared at the door for what felt like an hour before he snorted and nuzzled against Jack's neck and drifting off; not hearing the lock of Jack's door sliding into place.

* * *

><p>Hours later Jack groaned as he finally woke up, his eyes burned and his body ached; Jack rolled over and covered his mouth with his pillow as a loud pain filled scream ripped from his throat. He rolled off his bed and landed face first with his pillow as his back arched and he clawed into his floor; green wisps of smoke erupted from his body before he lowered himself down and pushed himself up into a sitting position, panting heavily.<p>

Jack's hands shook as he tried to get his breathing back down to normal; a low growl jerked him back and made him whip his head around so fast that it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash. There, standing across the room was Chase in his dragon form; down on all fours with his hunches risen and glaring darkly at him.

Slowly ruby eyes blinked before Jack slowly crawled haft way across the room, he stopped when Chase's growl got louder; Jack sat down on his ass with his feet to both sides and his knees together.

"I'm not going to steal your Chi"

Jack's voice carried even though he spoke in a hushed tone, he slowly lifted and hand and held his palm out, in such a way that one would do with a horse, Jack smiled lightly as he just stayed there, sitting in that position; Chase lowered himself more and looked like he was about to pounce on Jack, his lizard tail lashing out behind him.

'_What is important is that if you want to change back into your former glory and human form; you will have to learn how to love'_

Chase paused as the woman's words ran through his mind again; golden eyes looked over Jack, he took in all of Jack's wounds and white skin before him, he thought of all the times Jack hugged him or would do anything for him…maybe…

Slowly Chase walked forward and stopped inches from Jack, and will within striking distance, but Jack didn't pull away; he continued to look at him before he spoke.

"Hey Chase"

Chase watched him before he leaned forward and nudged his hand with his muzzle, Jack's eyes softened and he scooted closer and slowly rested his head against Chase's wider and scaly one; Chase was shocked at the strange feeling that ran through him and the action.

"See…told you I wouldn't take your Chi"

Jack mumbled tiredly before his muscles suddenly tensed and he moved away from Chase and grabbed his pillow as he screamed again and more wisps came out of his body; Jack started shaking as he swallowed thickly, he moved the pillow and panted heavily. Chase frowned, will as best as he could as a dragon, and moved over by him before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up on the bed and curled around him; Jack smiled when his head landed in his lap.

"I'm sorry. Wuya's evil Chi isn't agreeing with my body. I'm too pure for her Chi"

He mumbled as he started swaying, the last of the green wisps vanished; leaving Jack tired and weak. Jack ran his hand down Chase's back as he smiled.

"I hope this isn't all a dream…it would suck; but it has to be since you hate me"

Jack mumbled more to himself than Chase; Chase looked up at him and for the first time, spoke since he attacked Robo-Jack.

"This is no dream, Spicer. I am truly here with you…Jack"

Jack smiled before he wiggled around until he laying down in front of him and flesh against Chase's underbelly and his head tucked under Chase's own head; Chase curled up slightly and used his tail to pull the blanket over them; he wrapped his arm around Jack pulling him closer as his tail wrapped around Jack's thin waist.

Only one thought passed through Chase Young's mind before he fell asleep with Jack snug against him.

'Why does this feel so right?'

* * *

><p>AN: OMFG! It took me FOR-EVA! To figure out how to get this in the way I needed it. So please please please~! Review for me~! I need to know if it's good or needs to be change. Thanks~


	8. Chapter 8

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p><em>Only one thought passed through Chase Young's mind before he fell asleep with Jack snug against him.<em>

'_Why does this feel so right?'_

* * *

><p>When Chase awoke again he noticed the bed was empty; he lifted his head and looked around, he lowered it once he smelt the signs of a shower. He opened his eyes again once he smelt the tell-tale sent of hair dye; he slowly got up, the bed creaking at his large weight leaving it as he made his way to the attached bathroom where Jack was shaking the dye.<p>

"Hey Chase"

Jack looked at him and smiled, Chase sat down and watched him before Jack chuckled at him; Chase growled lowly as he glared at him.

"What is so funny?"

Jake looked into the mirror and lightly ran his hand through his hair, he actually liked his snow white hair but his step-father didn't think it was natural and made him a freak.

"You're still in your dragon form looking like a dog"

He mumbled as he sighed and went to add the dye in when a gloved hand stopped him; shocked Jack looked over and stared wide eyed as Chase stood in full human.

"C-Chase…"

"Don't"

Was his answer, Jack watched confused as Chase took the dye and threw it away; Jack made a small noise when he did so before he looked back at Chase to yell at him, his words died in his throat as Chase leaned down and rested his head against Jack's. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you throw it away?"

"I like it; just like this"

Chase reached up a gloved hand and gently touched his hair as if it was going to brake, Jack leaned into the hand for what felt like forever but it was only for a few moments and when he opened his eyes again, Chase was back in his Dragon form. Jack opened his mouth to say something when his Wu detector went off, detecting another Wu.

"What are you going to do?"

Jack asked as he walked out and started to get dressed; Chase followed him and laid back on his bed, Chase's eyes never left Jack's body. Why has he never noticed Jack in this way before? Has it always been due to the red dye?

"I will go with you"

Chase stated as he turned back into his kitten form; Jack looked at him and smiled before he walked over to him and picked him up, he petted him lightly as he grabbed his helipack and pulled it on; he walked over to the hole in his wall and activated his pack. He jumped off and held Chase close as he flew to the new Wu, his Jackbots flying behind him.

* * *

><p>Jack Spicer sighed as he landed in the ankle high grass, he looked around and frowned; this place…he's been here before. He looked around and stopped at an old vine covered hut, Jack couldn't help but slowly walk up to the hut, and slowly he ran his hand over the closed door.<p>

Chase tilted his head confused, he could tell that Jack had some past here but why so far out in the forest; it was like this area was hidden away. Jack jerked out of whatever daze he was in when he heard the familiar voice of Omi yelling at him.

"JACK SPICER! You will not be getting the Wu this time!"

Jack turned around and smirked in 'normal' cocky grin; as he crossed his arms over his chest, but that didn't last long when the door was banged on, which made Jack run away from the hut. The Monks glared at Jack as he stood across from them; Jack opened his mouth to say something before a loud squeal stopped him.

"Jackie~! You have a kitty on you~!"

Everyone blinked as Katnappe ran up to him and grabbed Chase off his shoulder; Jack gasped and bit his lip so he didn't laugh as Katnappe rubbed her cheek against Chase and purred lowly…Chase on the other hand was not amused, not only was he stuck as a cat but now that crazy cat woman was purring at him and rubbing against him.

"Ashley, can I have him back"

Jack asked as he walked over and pulled Chase away and to his chest; he gently pet him before Wuya and Bean landed, Jack looked over at them and stared as Wuya moved and hid behind Bean. Jack smirked as Chase got back on his shoulder; he looked over as the Monks landed, he blinked confused as Master Fung was with them. He nodded to him when he saw the older man smile and wave at him.

"Anyways Jackie! The Wu is mine!"

Ashley or Katnappe smirked as she pushed Jack to the ground as she ran to the hut; she missed that the push made him land on a small boulder and arch up in pain as his wound was hit again. Jack slowly rolled over and got up, breathing heavily; Chase watched him, did this happen every time? Jack got to his feet fully he swung around to face her form and threw out his hand and pointed it at the fleeing cat lover before he yelled loudly at his bots.

"Jackbots! Stop her!"

Jack's white hair whipped around as his bots whizzed past him and headed for Katnappe; the Monks blinked as they finally took in Jack's white hair, it was longer now that it was down and not gelled like normal. He watched as his bots were destroyed by Katnappe; he glared before he called out.

"Code 13!"

The Jackbots froze and started to shake before their eyes glowed and they exploded; everyone's eyes widened as Katnappe was blasted back, Jack started to walk up to her.

"What did you think, Ashley?"

He asked as he looked down at her with a slightly evilly look as he arched an eyebrow; she groaned and looked up at him.

"Pretty cool huh? Explosions are nice aren't they?"

Everyone jumped when a loud laughing echoed through the cabin; Jack backed up and started to shake slightly. They all watched as the door slowly opened with a slowly and creepy creaking; Chase stood with his fur on end and growled lowly as a figure started to walk out of the cabin.

"I knew ya could do it"

The figured turned out to be a man of about thirty years old with dirty blond hair; they were dressed in bloody filthy clothing and had a crazy yet shit eating grin on his face. Jack blinked at him confused before his eyes widened when he remember who he was but Master Fung beat him to it.

"Hiro…my old friend, it's nice to see you"

The person just smiled more; Jack looked over as Master Fung walked up to him and Chase jumped on Jack's shoulder.

"Sup. Ya old man?"

"What are you doing here? You don't hunt for Shen Gon Wu"

The man shook his hair before he moved it out of his face. His green eyes bright yet tired.

"I'm here for my son"

Master Fung nodded and chuckled as the Monks came up to him and around Jack.

"I see…I knew you would"

Wuya, being the person she is, appeared by Hiro and smiled at him; she liked the way he looked and the power that rolled off of him.

"Who, may I ask…is your son?"

She asked in a purr before Hiro looked at Jack and smirked.

"Jack is"

He ignored the gasps and shocked looks to continue with what he was saying.

"Let me intraduse myself. Names Hiro….Hiro Spicer; Jack Spicer's father"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello~ sorry it took so long. I've started college and it's killer. But here's the update for you~ R&R please~

I also want to say that Hiro speaks funny, so the misspellings are on purpose


	9. Chapter 9

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"<em>Who, may I ask…is your son?"<em>

_She asked in a purr before Hiro looked at Jack and smirked._

"_Jack is"_

_He ignored the gasps and shocked looks to continue with what he was saying._

"_Let me intraduse myself. Names Hiro….Hiro Spicer"_

* * *

><p>It was quite as everyone looked at the strange man in shock before Wuya huffed and shook her head at him; she couldn't…wouldn't….ever believe that this hot man was the father of Jack Spicer.<p>

"But…"

Jack's voice broke the silence as all eyes went to him as he rubbed his face; he was so confused how could this crazy ass man be his dad? Then again…his mom did say that his father had a crazy streak.

"You haven't aged since I saw you nine years ago"

Hiro just smiled as Master Fung nodded and spoke up as well; thinking the same thing as Jack.

"How are you still so young? You should be around my age"

Hiro's smile turned into a full blow-on grin as he looked at him; his eye almost glowing.

"I don age…Imma immortal"

Everyone blinked at him again as it processed through their brains until someone laughed and Omi wiped a tear and smiled at him.

"My dear friend, you're a lizard too"

It was Hiro's turn to look confused as his lip curled up and he had a 'what the fuck' face on.

"Lizard?"

"Oh! Yeah. You have to be a lizard; you drank the Lao Mang Long soup, right? To stay young"

Hiro looked at them for a while before he started laughing; he hunched over and started to hold his stomach as he laughed, he tried to speak through his laughs but couldn't so he slowly started to calm down. He just laughed again at the strange looks he was getting.

"Oh boy…nah I aint stupid enough ta drink tha shit"

He shook his head as chase growled from his spot on the ground, his fur standing up and his tail swishing behind him; Hiro sighed as he wiped his eyes, he was still slightly giggling before Wuya stepped up to him again, wanting his secret of youth.

"So then…how are you so young?"

She purred as Jack turned away and made a gagging noise while pointing at his open mouth; Wuya glared at him and sent him flying back with a very small yet powerful green fire ball, Jack grunted both then he was thrown and when his last remaining JackBot caught him. Hiro looked at her before he smirked.

"Eva heard of the Fountin' of Youth?"

He asked as Jack was gently sat on the grass and Omi ran over to him to make sure he was okay; Jack gave a slight smile at him and thanked him for caring about him. Jack looked up to see Wuya staring…well everyone staring.

"You drank from the Fountain of Youth?! Where is it?!"

She asked as Hiro just smirked more. He walked away and walked up to Jack; he helped him up and ruffled Jack's snow white hair like it was when he was nine.

"Gone"

"Gone?"

Wuya repeated as she watched him with slight anger since he wasn't telling her where it was; she deserved to be young and beautiful forever.

"Yep…blew it up"

He stated like he was proud of it; Master Fung blinked at him before he laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You haven't changed Hiro"

Hiro was going to say something before Jack pushed past him and ran after Katnappe who finally got back up; he glanced over and saw Kimiko coming after him too. Hiro turned around confused as they all went for something in the grass beside the hut.

"Jack Spicer, Katnappe! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Kimiko yelled as Jack huffed and agreed as Katnappe just hissed at her.

"Fine. Name your challenge"

They stood up and all three held onto a strange looking object; it was glowing gold and all three were staring at each other. Before Kimiko glared at them and smirked.

"Don't touch the ground, Combat style"

She smirked; thinking that Jack was still the worthless crybaby that he showed. Jack nodded and agreed as Katnappe purred.

"And no JackBot's allowed. I wage my Eye of Dashi against; Katnapp's Golden Tiger Claws and your Mantis Flip Coin"

"Fine. I don't need my bots!"

Jack shot back as the area started to shift and change around them, Hiro looked around watching it change until it was finished with a large arena in the middle full of spikes and a large and deep trench around it; the others around them higher than the arena. Hiro blinked and sat down with his feet hanging over the edge as he took everything in, he was shocked to see that the black haired girl's outfit changed to the blue outfit that his matched so well and her friends changed as well.

"Show them well Jackie"

Hiro mumbled as he got a crazy grin on his face when he heard the oh-so forgettable yell.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

All three yelled before they jumped back and up onto the points of the spikes, Katnappe purred and pulled out the claws and slid them on; but before she was able to use them….Jack suddenly attacked her and kicked the claws out of her grip with a surprising kick before he flipped backwards and manage to kick her in the stomach with a round house kick before he jumped away and landed safely as Katnappe went flying.

Hiro smirked as everyone stared shocked; what the fuck?! Jack Spice could not have done any of that before. Hiro smirked wider as he listened to the gossip that was happening.

"What the heck?! Spicer's always been weak but he just sent Katnappe flying."

"I don't know, Partner. I didn't hear him call out his Wu either"

Hiro chuckled as he looked at the fight.

"That's my boy…confuse the fuck outa 'em'"

Kimiko watched as Katnappe couldn't save herself and fell down on the ground in a heap; she looked at Jack who was slowly standing up, he was perfectly balanced and watching her like a hawk with those blood red eyes she hated so much. Why did he have the prettier eyes? Why were the boys always talking about him? Why couldn't it be her? She glared and pulled out her Wu and aimed it at Jack before she lowered it and aimed for the spike before she called out its name.

"Eye of Dashi!"

Jack jumped out of the way and in one leap landed in front of her and lashed out in a punch, which Kimiko dodged by jumping up before she started to do front flips down at Jack, her foot lighting on fire as Hiro sat up and grinned widely.

"Oh my…"

"Juliette Flip; Fire!"

Wuya huffed and crossed her arms as Hannibal Bean laughed at the sight when Jack didn't move but just looked up at her.

"Well Jack's done"

"He's just sitting there; he really isn't very smart"

"Don't underestimate him…he's planning something"

Omi spoke up as he watched him, Hiro looked at him before he turned back at the fight to see that Jack had moved so he was standing on two spikes and raised his arms to block her kick; which is what happened, her kick landed right on his arms and they caved in slightly before he pushed her away and sent her flying back, his coat sleeves burnt and blood ran down his hands when he lowered his arms.

"Y-you blocked it"

"Why do you hate me?"

He asked her as he stood back on one spike; Kimiko blinked at him before she huffed at him and pulled out the Wu again and aimed it at him, Jack just stared at her, taunting her as he didn't blink. She glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes before she called out the Wu's name.

"Eye of Dashi!"

Jack watched as the lightning came at him; he dodged out of the way but not fully. He let out a cry as he was hit in the face and sent flying back; Jack saved himself before he held his hand up to his face, covering the wound before he looked at her which sent her into a fit.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes! Those fucking red eyes!"

Jack stood up and spat out the blood before he removed his hand and showed the gash his cheek had; Jack looked at his hand that was covered in blood before he spoke to her.

"So you hate my eyes?"

He asked and when he didn't get an answer he ran over the spikes at Kimiko; she rose her Wu but screamed when Jack threw his blood at her and got in her eyes. Jack jumped down and stopped haft way down the spike as Kimiko tried to get his blood off her; meanwhile everyone watched in awe/disgust.

"D-did he really just throw his blood on her?"

"Ew"

"Well then"

"Ahahaha! Oh my god! That was awesome, that's my boy!"

"Is he giving up?"

Everyone watched as they saw Jack running up the side of the spike before he turned and landed a good hard kick to Kimiko's chest; he kept up with the kicks and pushed them higher in the air before he allowed himself to fall back down and kick off again. He passed her as she began to fall; he flipped and made his heel of his steel toed boot hit her back and sent her falling down. He landed softly on a spike and watched as she crashed to the ground.

"I win, Bitch"

Everyone stared as the place shifted back to normal and Jack stood with all four Wu; he turned around and everyone gasped as they saw his face, the blood from the cut had drained up when he was kicking her, getting into his eye and making it look like he's crying blood. He blinked as Master Fung walked up and wiped the blood away and checked the wound.

"Don't worry. I didn't hurt her…much"

Master Fung only smiled at him as he stepped back and informed that he would need stitches to close the wound and apologized for Kimiko's attack, Jack smiled back at him before his JackBot came over and he stashed the Wu in it.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Master Fung"

"No need for thanks, young dragon"

The exchange was low so no one heard it as Omi came up and hugged his legs and started to go on about his 'very chill' moves which made Raimondo correct him out of habit.

"That's cool Omi; not very chill"

"That is what I said"

Jack sighed as he watched the battering wishing he had it; then he suddenly pushed Raimondo and Master Fung away and kicked Omi into them just as the JackBot exploded in a burst of metal and into Jack, sending him flying back and tumbling on the ground. He slowly stood up and panted as Wuya walked forward with a pissed off look on her face; she lit the grass on fire and cut off the monks from getting to Jack as she glared.

"How fucking dare you!"

She kicked him and sent him back more with a cry as he skidded to a stop; he slowly got up again as Chase in his cat form started to run at the fire.

"You worthless piece of human trash! How dare you deceive me like that!"

Jack panted as he watched her, he was so tired and could hardly move; He knew he had to but he just couldn't get his body to move, that fight had put too much strain on his weak body; he could only watch as she walked closer and lit both of her hands on fire. Jack watched the green flame as a single name ran thought his head.

'_Chase'_

Jack closed his eyes waiting for the pain he would feel before a loud thud was heard and Wuya gasping; slowly Jack opened his ruby red eyes and blinked at what he saw in front of him. Standing in all of his lizard glory was Chase, he was using his body to block Jack and was on all fours, he growled at Wuya before he spoke; the words he said made Jack's heart speed up.

"Do not lay a hand on what is mine, witch!"

* * *

><p>AN : There you are~ a 2083 word chapter. Hope this makes up for the long wait. R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p><em>Jack closed his eyes waiting for the pain he would feel before a loud thud was heard and Wuya gasping; slowly Jack opened his ruby red eyes and blinked at what he saw in front of him. Standing in all of his lizard glory was Chase, he was using his body to block Jack and was on all fours, he growled at Wuya before he spoke; the words he said made Jack's heart speed up.<em>

"_Do not lay a hand on what is mine, witch!"_

* * *

><p>"Chase!"<p>

Jack cried out as he felt a wide smile spread across his lips; he knew Chase would save him, even though he felt bad because he did save him, he gasped as the area shook as an earthquake ripped through the area, breaking apart the field as Wuya blinked at Chase before she shook her head.

"Don't worry Chase. I won't touch your Wu"

She smirked at him, trying to look sexy as Chase glared harder as his tail swished behind him more, clearly showing his irritation; Wu's words made Jack's heart sank….oh yeah…Chase only cared about the Wu, that's all he ever cared about. The Wu…and Omi.

"I wasn't talking about the Shen Gon Wu; I was talking about Jack"

Jack looked up at him with shock on his face, he felt so happy though he didn't miss the pure rage on Wuya's face; her hair began to float around her in her rage before she spoke in a calm/angry voice.

"What? Why would you clam a useless brat like him?"

Everyone watched Chase to see what he would reply with; he shifted and turned back into his human form before he opened his eyes and stared at Wuya with a hard stare but didn't answer her. She glared harder as her hands lit on green fire and glanced at Jack who was still sitting on the ground.

"Ruby of Ramses"

Jack blinked as he was suddenly lifted up and flown over the heads of Wuya and Chase; he gasped when roots wrapped around his thin body and squeezed him, he bit his lip not to cry out as Hannibal Bean laughed behind him. Jack opened an eye and saw the shock on everyone's face, the smirk on Wuya's face and most importantly the rage on Chase's face, he could already feel the blood seep through his close and run down his body; Bean gave another squeeze which Jack couldn't help the scream that ripped out of his throat at the pain that ran through his body.

"Shoku Mars; Fire!"

A male voice ran out before Bean was kicked and thrown off to the side; his grip on Jack released as he was kicked, which sent Jack flying up into the air, Clay was the first the react and jumped up. He caught Jack and landed on the ground before everyone looked back at Hiro who was glaring at Bean.

"Don't you dare TOUCH MY SON!"

He yelled as he ran at Bean and went to punch him before Bean moved just in time; but what got everyone's attention was the fact that the tree had lit on fire. Wuya turned her attention back at Chase before she smiled at him.

"Chase….why don't we leave. We can plot the destruction of Spicer and the monks together"

She tried to be sexy but just made every get a nasty case of an upset stomach; Jack thanked Clay and got back to his feet as he watched the exchange between the two Hylin warriors, he looked at the ground and gave a low sigh that made Chase look at him before he looked back at the Witch. Jack went to take a step before he suddenly grabbed his heart and hunched over; Master Fung right by his side.

"Jack; what is wrong?"

He asked as Hiro looked over at his son who had sank to the ground and started to cough harshly; the sound made Chase look again before he saw the state he was in, the rage came again before he suddenly changed and attacked Bean with all fangs and claws.

"What did you do?!"

He demanded as he sank his claws into him as Bean laughed; which didn't not make the Dragon Lord happy.

"I poisoned him; he doesn't have long to live"

Chase growled as Hiro started to laugh and looked at Bean with one eye showing and with his crazy grin, before he spoke.

"Is that all?"

He asked as he tilted his head the side and watched Bean's face change from smug to confused; Chase even looked at him confused before Jack stood up and looked around with his lips in a tight line, as he looked around confused.

"Partner should you be standing?"

"You're poisoned"

"I feel fine…better actually"

Jack scratched his head confused as Hiro laughed again and kicked Bean hard; he leaned down and started to poke him with a stick.

"Yer a dumbass. If ya think 'bout it. There's no way ya can harm _my_ son"

Chase kept Bean pinned down as Hiro kept poking him before Hiro smirked.

"I wonder how you would look when you explode"

He spoke out loud before he heard Omi cry out his son's name; which made him whip around at them; see while everyone was watching Chase and Hiro no one saw Wuya grab Jack and drag him over one of the larger ravines in the Earth…and throw him back into it. But Omi had looked over and saw Jack falling backwards with wide eyes and his hand out trying to grab Wuya's.

"JACK!"

Hiro whipped his head around and saw his son falling backwards; he quickly got up and ran after him, everything felt like slow motion before he fell forward and got a nice face full of dirt as Bean wrapped his roots around his legs which made him fall.

"JACK!"

He cried out as Chase watched and felt a strange felling come over him; it shocked him to realize it was fear…fear of losing Jack. Chase quickly left Bean and started to run to where Wuya had blocked off the Monks with her ugly green fire, be he, too, was soon stopped and couldn't move.

"Ruby of Ramses"

Chase looked back and growled at Bean who sat up and laughed as Wuya smirked as Jack vanished from sight and fell down the ravine, her smirk grew when she heard the sound and seeing Jack hitting the side and left a bloody mark.

"Oops"

She shrugged as she flashed a grin of her sharp teeth; Hiro glared as his started wiggling in Bean's grip.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! Blow you to fucking pieces and then burn your piece until no one can figure out it's you! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Wuya walked over to him and kick dirt in his face as she laughed; Hiro growled lowly as Chase looked at the ravine, he couldn't understand why he felt so much fear but it was like an icy grip on his heart…something he hasn't felt in what felt like forever.

* * *

><p>Jack was so absorbed in watching his dad and Chase attack Bean that he didn't notice Wuya until it was too late and she had him by the throat; it was a quick action so quick yet it felt like it was in slow motion. He clawed at Wuya's hands as he was dragged to the deepest ravine and thrown backwards over it; his ruby red eyes widened as he was thrown, he tried to reach out to grab her hand as he heard Omi call out his name, he looked over at his dad and saw him fall down and get a face full of dirt. He looked over and locked eyes with Chase as he began to fall down, he saw Chase try to run to him but was caught in the power of a Wu; Jack's eyes watered as he fell out of view, he let out a noise as he knocked his hand against the side and plummeted down as his lost conscious. He didn't feel the impact of him hitting the ground.<p>

Slowly after what felt like hours, Jack slowly opened his eyes; groggy he slowly started to get up, he looked around and saw he was in a cavern full of crystals. He groaned as he looked over and yelled as he saw his reflection, he blinked before he put his hand against the reflective surface and gasped in shock; his blood had dyed his hair to a deep red, he looked around better before he stood up slowly. He looked up and saw where he fell from…and it was high up, at least 20 stories high; he sighed and started to walk around, it was pretty down here but no matter where he looked he saw himself. He was battered and bruised, there were blood stains on his pale skin and his clothes where ripped; he ran his hand through his blood stained hair and sighed as he looked around.

"_Look at him, he's a mess"_

Jack jumped and looked around confused, as he heard a male voice ring out; his red eyes glanced back and forth as his breathing at quicker, he was alone right?

"_His eyes are the same color as his hair"_

"_He's freaking out"_

Jack looked around as a female voice joined the male's and the voice started to talk back and forth between each other, before he found some water; he slowly walked over to it and touched it before he jerked his hand back, holy shit it was cold! He took a deep breath before he plunged his head in it and scrubbed his hair quickly, turning the clear water blood red; he pulled his head back and gasped before he shook his head to get the water out of it.

"_He has snow white hair and blood red eyes!"_

"_He's just like our Queen!"_

"Who's there! Stop talking about me!"

He stood up and looked around, his hair plastered to his face as he yelled; he glanced in the reflections and saw that the blood and ran down his face and made it look like he was crying. He rubbed his face and smeared the blood as the voice started again.

"_He can hear us?"_

"_How is he even alive? That was a mighty fall"_

Jack tried to follow the voices but it sounded like they were from everywhere, he sighed as he began to think that he was stuck here forever and would never get to tell Chase how he really felt about him.

"_Hush Child. Everything will be alright"_

Jack looked around at the new voice, it was lighter than the other two and warmer; Jack couldn't help himself from smiling before he called out to it.

"How? I'm stuck down here and everyone is up there…oh god she must be hurting them…and it's all my fault"

It hit him hard that Wuya could be killing them or harming them because he made her mad; he lowered his head as he started to cry, he felt horrible as he covered his face in his blood stained hands.

"_It is alright, Child. It is amazing how big you have grown"_

Jack looked up just as someone started to come out of one of the larger crystals; slowly a maiden dressed in a white kimono with long white hair stepped out, she was bare footed and had just as pale skin as Jack had, when she opened her eyes they were as red as Jack's but they looked more like a animals eyes.

"Hello Jack"

He blinked and looked at the woman confused as two other people dropped from other crystals; both wearing black armor and dark pelts, they looked at the woman.

"My Queen. Please go back"

"You don't know how he may act"

Jack blinked before it hit him; they were the voices he heard, he pointed at them with a slightly glare.

"Hey you guys were the voices making fun of me"

They turned and glared at him; their eyes a shocking blue against their pale skin and white hair, they crossed their arms as they stared at Jack.

"Mind your place human!"

"You're in front of the Fox Queen! Who do you think you are to disrespect her Highness like that"

They started to advance on him while grabbing their weapons; the male has his on his back while the female grabbed the one at her side, Jack started to back up. He was too weak to fight them and he knew that they would and probably will kill him; the so called Fox Queen's voice stopped the two before all three looked at her.

"He is my son"

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh! More and more twist shows itself. I would be so happy if you were to reply and let me know what you think. And if you're happy with the 6 days update I did


	11. Chapter 11

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"<em>He is my son"<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone stared as she started to walk towards Jack, which sat frozen; the two armored people backed away but glared at Jack while they did so, the Queen paid no mind as she knelt down in front of Jack and cupped his cheek, right away a warm feeling washed over him. It was familiar but he didn't know from where; he leaned into it and looked into the same ruby red eyes that he had.<p>

"Are you really my mom?"

"I have nothing to gain from lying, Child. I am indeed your mother"

She spoke in a caring tone as she thumbed over his wound on his cheek; to say that Jack was surprised to feel it close up was an understatement. Jack looked over her and it was like looking into a mirror…who happened to be grown woman, but everything else was the same.

"But…How? I mean I have a mom?"

She gave a sad smile as she started to find every wound and heal it with her touch.

"That woman is not your mother; she is a spy of mine, she has been keeping you safe for me"

She paused to accept the cloth one of the armored people gave her and thanked them before she sighed and began to speak again.

"Jack; you are very special. I had to make sure that you would be safe while you were growing up; which included making you dye your beautiful hair. The smell of the dye would keep you safe"

Jack looked confused, so he was in hiding? And he didn't even know.

"Why? Who were you hiding me from?"

"Not who but what"

She stood up and took his hand before slowly pulling him up as well, she led him over to the crystal that she came out of and placed her hand against it.

"Jack there is great evil that is in works. It was long since turned Wuya to the woman you see now; much to my regret. She was one of my best warriors. As was Yue; who had fallen protecting you"

Jack watched as the surface of the crystal waved and simmered before it showed Wuya dressed in the same armor as the other two he met; Wuya was strikingly beautiful with long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. It simmered again and changed to a different woman, this one with short black hair and sky blue eyes; she was just as strikingly beautiful as Wuya and had white armor on while the others had black on, Jack looked at her for a little before his eyes widened.

"I remember her…she always called me her little brother"

The Queen gave a sad smile as she looked at the crystal; the image on the crystal changed and it was back to the Queen standing with her hand on it.

"She was not your sister but she treated you like a sibling. I had entrusted her with the job of protecting you and keeping you safe; it was a sad time when I caught wind of her death"

She smoothed her hand over it and it simmered again before it showed a dark figure surrounded by darkness and shadows. Just looking at the picture Jack was afraid; what was that thing?

"This is the evil that is in works. It is known as Yami; over time all the darkness and hatred in the world came together and made it. Its only goal is to throw everything into an eternal night; everything will be destroyed and darkness will run the Earth"

As she spoke the crystal reflected what she was explaining; Jack watched as the image changed from the figure to the Earth, his eyes widened as he watched slowly begin to darken and the figure showed up behind it with it's hands surrounding it.

"Which is where my warriors and I come in; darkness and evil is my greatest enemy, it is our job to make sure that there is a balance between the two. Of Darkness and Light"

Jack looked at her as he started to put two and two together; if his mother was the greatest enemy of darkness….and the opposite of dark was….

"So then you're Lightness?"

"Correct, my child. And you are the son of prophecy; you along with the children of the elements will defeat the darkness"

The image changed and showed an outline of a person surround in white then four others followed; one surround in blue, then sky blue, another surrounded with brown and finally one surrounded with red. The dark figure shielded their eyes from the bright light before the darkness vanished and the white figure stood under the world with it's arms above it's head holding it up. Jack watched it as it moved back to what it was before, a reflection of them both looking at it.

"Who are the children of the elements?"

He asked as he looked at his mother, who smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"The Xiaolin Monks"

Jack blinked at her confused before she took his hand in her and led him over to the hole that he fell from; she removed a necklace from her own neck and placed it around his.

"This will protect you and insure that you will always find your way home"

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, Jack smiled at the warmth that flooded through him; it felt nice. He stepped forward and gave her a hug which she returned without a second delay.

"How will I know how to stop Wuya…what if everyone is dead"

She smiled and shook her head; she cupped his cheek and thumbed over it again, filling Jack up with warmth again.

"I paused the time above ground. Trust yourself Jack. You are more special than you know, my son"

She backed away and Jack began to float up into the crack, he felt so light; he looked up as he saw the opening getting closer, when he looked done he was surprised to see that the hole was closing up after him. He smiled as he finally landed on the grass, he had met his actual mother and knew he could defeat them; it made him feel better that the reason Bean and Wuya were after him was not because of the fighting style he knew but because of him, himself.

Jack looked around and saw how it was paused; Kimiko had gotten back up and was in a fight with Wuya, aided by her fellow monks while his father and Chase were fighting Bean. He looked over and saw Master Fung waving at him; he blinked a few times before he walked over to the older Monk.

"Hello young Dragon"

"Hi…why aren't you frozen with the others?"

He asked as he sat down when he was invited to, he looked over at the older monk; he had always like talking to him whenever he had the change to.

"I'm a warrior of Karu-sa; your mother"

"My mom's name is Karu-sa?"

He asked confused with and eyebrow arched; which made Master Fung laugh before he nodded.

"Yes. It mean Lightness. And it fits, since you're the Dragon of Light"

Jack blinked at him as time started back up again and the sounds of fighting sounded behind him; he slowly stood up and turned to look at the fights. Jack started to walk over to Wuya, he dodged every fire ball that was thrown at him due to the monks dodging them; he placed his hand on Clay's shoulder and Clay stopped fighting and looked at him, he repeated the action with every monk until he got to Kimiko, he placed his hand on her shoulder and glanced at her before he kept walking. Kimiko looked behind her to the boy and arched an eyebrow at them, they just shrugged at her as Wuya blinked.

"Jack?!"

Her voice made Hiro and Chase stop attacking and even Bean, they all looked over as Jack looked at her and spoke lowly.

"Enough"

It was low but full of command, Wuya looked at him and laughed at him as she held her stomach; Katnappe had finally woke up and walked over confused on what was going on. Jack slowly held up his hand to Wuya and spoke again but it was louder.

"I said enough! Release her this instance"

Now everyone was confused; Wuya arched an eyebrow at him before she started laughing again, she found this just too funny, as she was laughing Jack looked back and locked eyes with Clay. They just stared at each other before Clay jerked and nodded.

"Sure, partner"

He grabbed his lasso and started to walk up to Wuya, Jack reached out and touched the rope before Clay threw it around Wuya, who jerked and tried burning the rope but it didn't catch; Clay blinked confused before he walked up to her and tied her up, so her arms were to her sides.

"How'da do that?"

Clay asked as he looked at Jack confused; he looked at him equally confused.

"What?"

"You were staring at him. Then I heard your voice asking me to tie her up; but you didn't move your lips"

He explained as he removed his hat and rubbed at his head confused; Hiro and Master Fung both shared a look and a smile. Jack shrugged before he looked at Wuya who was glaring at him and trying to get free; it was hard to believe that she was a warrior for his mom, he felt like he could do something for her.

"You might want to step back, Clay"

The Texan nodded and stepped back to where his other monks were; they watched as Jack walked up to Wuya and looked in her eyes.

"Release her"

He stated as he gave her a hard look, Wuya just glared at him and bared her teeth as she tried to get free; Jack was going to say something more when the warm feeling rushed over him and he heard his mom's voice his head but it was like she was standing beside her.

"_Cleanse her, my child. With my necklace, you can finally use the Chi Changer"_

Jack blinked and pulled out the ring and looked at the necklace, they had the same symbol on them; he frowned and looked back at Wuya before he slipped the ring on, he gasped at the wave of power that raced through him. It was different from the last time; instead of cold and painful this was warm and comforting. He didn't know he had closed his eyes until he opened them, when he did Hannibal hissed and ran away; Jack looked at Wuya who was staring at him like he was a stranger, he lifted his hand to her face and glared.

"Out"

He stated as a burst of light came out of his hand and hit Wuya; Wuya screamed and fell to her knees as her skin peeled back as did her clothes, green and black smoke flew from her body as the light vanished and a younger Wuya sat in place. This younger Wuya was dressed in strange black armor and had her long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail; she slowly looked up and looked around confused, the marks on her cheeks had vanished.

"What happened? Why am I tied up?"

She asked as she looked up at Jack confused; Kimiko stormed up to her and glared down at her.

"Don't play dumb, Wuya. We're not going to fall for it!"

"Fall for what? How do you know my name?"

She asked as she looked at Jack again before she fully noticed him.

"Your eyes…they're like my Queens"

Jack stared at her confused before Master Fung walked over and spoke her name.

"Wuya"

She looked over and blinked confused at him, she stood up and faced him in complete shock once she realized who he was.

"Fung! What? How are you so old?"

She asked as she looked over him, he shook his head and rubbed his face; Hiro started to laugh, which made her look over and blink at him.

"Hiro? I'm so confused"

She stated as Clay agreed and came to stand next to Jack, who looked like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"You can say that again"

She looked around and back at Fung; she pointed the best she could at Jack.

"Who is he and why does he look like the Queen so much"

Master Fung went to open his mouth, but Jack never heard what came out; black surrounded his vision as he watched the ground rush up to his face. He was out before he hit the ground, which thankfully he didn't thanks to Clay's fast reactions; he looked at Master Fung who was looking around.

"It's not save here anymore. We will fall back to the Temple; will you be joining us, Chase Young?"

He asked as Chase walked up in his human form; he looked at Jack before he nodded, he refused to say anything to the monk. Kimiko couldn't take it anymore and finally yelled.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we taking Spicer back with us?"

Master Fung looked at her before looked back at the sleeping form of Jack in Clay's arms.

"Our Dragon of Light, has just awoken"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AH! So many hidden things. I personally liked this chapter, so I would love it if you Reviewed for me~ I will love you long time!


	12. Chapter 12

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"<em>Our Dragon of Light, has just awoken"<em>

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

It was nice and quiet.

Jack smiled as he felt himself floating, he opened his eyes and gasped as he only saw darkness; and then he was suddenly falling. He was falling at an alarming rate to where he believed was the bottom; he tried to cry out but couldn't, he looked around as he tried to get his bearings.

"_Ack"_

Jack looked around again at the sound, he was scared. Where was everyone? Where was Chase?

"_Jack!"_

"Who's there? Chase?"

He called back as he heard laughter and snickers; he spun around and felt tears sting his eyes.

"What is going on?! Answer me!"

He yelled as he suddenly could make out a large black figure even against the never ending darkness, the only light came from himself.

"_So you are the one? You are pathetic and worthless…you will never stop us"_

Jack felt cold fear hold his body and tears run down his face, he fell backwards from the figure as it laughed; Jack's back suddenly hit liquid, Jack closed his eyes as he sank down in the liquid. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his clothes and hair wave in the liquid, he looked around and only saw darkness aside from his own light; he curled in on himself and hugged his legs close.

"_Spicer"_

Jack looked up and sniffed, it was still dark and cold; he looked around and rubbed his eyes.

"Chase?"

He asked as he kept his position and looked around before he heard it again; he whipped around and looked behind him, he squinted at the small dot of light he saw.

"Chase?!"

He called out again as he lowered his legs and tried to move but found he couldn't, he looked down and gasped as ribbons of darkness wrapped around him and held him still.

"_Spicer. Don't give up."_

Jack looked up at the light and tried to move and wiggle away from the ribbons, he let out a scream as they tightened around him enough to bruise his frail body. He grunted as he started to glow brighter.

"_You must come back to me"_

Jack gasped at the words before he broke free of the ribbons and started to run to the small dot; as he got closer it started to take form of a person's outline, he also found it was a dull red color and not white.

"_Do you hear me, Spicer?"_

Jack gasped and grunted every time a black ribbon wrapped around him, he broke them every time as he ran to Chase's voice; Chase was calling him. He was calling for him to come back to him; he reached out a hand as he got closer. The outline's hair and clothes were also swaying lazily like his was; he was almost there when a ribbon wrapped around his neck and squeezed hard enough to make his vision go almost back.

"CHASE!"

"_Jack"_

* * *

><p>Jack's ruby eyes suddenly snapped opened as he took a greedy inhale of oxygen; his heart raced as he blinked away tears that were in his eyes and tried to remember where he was. A hand was placed over his eyes as the voice he was chasing sounded from above him.<p>

"Calm down"

It was low and sounded like it cared, once Jack's breathing evened out the hand was removed and Chase looked down at him before he looked away and spoke to someone he didn't see.

"Inform them that Spicer has woken"

Jack swallowed and realized that his throat hurt, he lifted his arm up to get Chase's attention when he noticed thick ribbon of bruises littered his arm.

"W-what?"

He choked out before Chase looked back at him; he gently pushed his arm back down as Master Fung and the others came running in.

"Young Monk!"

Jack looked at him confused as he slowly tried to sit up; it took him a few tried until Chase finally helped him up. He looked down at his body and found bruises everywhere.

"W-What happened to me?"

He asked as to took the water that Wuya handed him, he slowly sipped him, he was grateful it was ice cold. Master Fung looked at him before he sighed "Well…"

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>"Our Dragon of Light, has just awoken"<p>

Master Fung smiled as he looked at Dojo who grew to his large form, the newly youthed Wuya started shock before she blinked and glared.

"Fung! Untie me!"

"Oh stop ya bitchen'"

Hiro stated as he walked up beside her and cut the ropes with a pocket knife, Wuya glared at him before she hopped on followed by Hiro and the monks; Clay handed Jack to Hiro before he hopped on, Master Fung looked at Katnappe and nodded.

"You're work is done. Thank you Young Dragon"

She smiled and removed her hood and ruffled her hair, she smeared the marks off her face before he took off the horrid cat outfit to show that of a Shoku Warrior's robe.

"Anytime Master Fung; I'm going to return to America and train new monks"

"I wish you luck"

She bowed before she stepped back and waved at them; they sped off with Chase following beside them, something was wrong. Not even two moments later his thought proved right; Jack's smile had suddenly fell and his breathing quickened.

"Jack"

Master Fung called as he gently shook him as he tried to get him to wake up, Chase allowed a small frown on his face as he watched them.

"Jack!"

Master Fung called again as Jack's body suddenly became very cold, very quickly and stiffened; Chase had disposed of his armor and moved over, he sat on Dojo and pulled Jack to him before he spoke lowly

"Spicer"

"Get to the temple quickly Dojo!"

"On it!"

Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Chase, he could see everything that was happening to Jack and he couldn't do anything about it…maybe he had fallen in love with Jack…could that be why he had his human form back?

"Spicer. Don't give up"

He mumbled lowly to him before he noticed bruises forming, he alerted Master Fung who ordered Dojo to land now! Once they climbed off of Dojo they rushed into the temple and to a room in the way back of the temple; Master Fung quickly used white paint and drew the Japanese symbol for Light and had Chase lay him down on it. Once he did, Jack's body relaxed and tear marks were finally spotted.

"I will leave you. Omi is outside the door; let us know when he wakes up"

Master Fung stood up and closed the door before Chase looked at Jack and ran his hand through his white hair.

"You must come back to me"

He mumbled lowly, he surprised himself with them; no only because he said them but because he knew he meant them. He wanted Jack back, he wanted to see that smile and hear him go on about his robots and other useless things. His own shoulders stiffened when he saw a bruise start around his neck.

"Jack"

* * *

><p>End Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>"….And that's what happened"<p>

Master Fung sighed as Jack looked down at his bruises and ran his hands over them, he gasped lowly as they were icy cold.

"I-I saw it"

He mumbled as he started to breathe faster, he slowly wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself tightly.

"Saw what?"

Kimiko asked as Wuya walked forward and knelt down in front of Jack; Jack looked at him confused before she spoke.

"My price; I am Wuya of the Autumn Moon. I deeply apologize for the harm and damage I have caused during my blacken state."

"It's okay. I forgive you"

Jack stated as Wuya looked up at him confused, but he only smiled at her.

"It's okay. Wuya. It's okay to be forgiven for things you had no control of"

"My prince"

She mumbled as her eyes started to water but she didn't let them fall.

"Jack. My name's Jack"

"Jack"

She repeated which made Jack smile more before he looked at Kimiko and the smile fell.

"I saw that thing I need to defeat…I saw Yami"

Everyone looked at him in shock before he held himself tighter.

"It was so dark and cold….I was scared…and it knew"

He mumbled before he shivered, he pulled his knees up and rested his head on them before he sighed. He didn't notice that they left as he closed his eyes and tried to get the image out of his head; he jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him back against a hard chest, he noticed that there was a blanket around him, he looked back and blushed darkly when he realized that he was between Chase's legs and leaning against him while he held the blanket around them.

Chase arched an eyebrow before he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes, Jack turned his head and looked forward; this was nice.

"I'm glad you came back to me"

Chase mumbled against his ear, which made Jack turn beat red and turned to look at him; Chase's expression didn't change until he leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack's eyes widened as Chase kissed him; he felt so happy, slowly he fully turned around and sat on Chase's lap with his legs on either side of Chase. Jack broke the kiss and panted lightly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"This isn't a dream?"

"This is no dream, Spicer. I am truly here with you…Jack"

He watched as Jack's expression went from dazed to shock then finally to beaming with happiness before Jack kissed him again and pushed his body against Chase's. Chase placed his hands on Jack's waist, unknowing that they had a watcher; Wuya smiled before she moved back to her spot guarding them.

"He's doing just fine"

She mumbled lowly as she started to sway from side to side. She looked up at the moon and smiled as the moon seamed brighter than normal. She turned away as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Cause' you're a sky full of stars"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

A/N: So tsukidoragonookami had got me; yes that last line was from 'A Sky Full of Stars' it's my new favorite song~ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a twist in here...a very twisty twist. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Cause' you're a sky full of stars"<p>

* * *

><p>Jack yawned as he started to wake up; he slowly opened his eyes and blinked confused as he saw a chest in his sight, he blushed when he felt arms pull him close and held him tightly against the body, he glanced up and saw Chase looking down at him before he spoke.<p>

"You have finally decided to wake up"

Jack blushed darkly and blinked at him as the fact the Chase was laying with in on a mat with his arms wrapped around him keeping him close and had to be for a while from the comment he made.

"Ah…"

He wasn't able to finish his thought as a loud crash sounded outside the door; they sat up and Jack blinked as Chase arched his eye brow, it was quite before they hear Hiro's laughter followed him yelling 'ow' and cursing someone out. Hiro opened the door holding his head and looked at them.

"Oh, you're up."

He rubbed his head again and looked over his shoulder; he walked in and slid the door closed before he walked over and sat down in front of them.

"We need to talk. Currently it's not save for ya to leave the mark Fung had made; it symbols ya mother since she's lightness. It's twice as powerful since it's a Japanese symbol and ya mother is originally from Japan."

Hiro explained as he played with a ring on his finger and a necklace that matched the one around Jack's own; Hiro took a deep breath before he let it out.

"Dere are agents of Darkness outside of the temple…coming for ya, Jack"

Jack stiffened as it sank in; he felt himself get picked up and placed in a lap but everything felt distant, as he blinked and looked at Hiro.

"Is that why I hear voices?"

He finally asked as Hiro didn't blink but slowly nodded to him.

"There is another Light agent on route to come assist ya in unlockin' ya powers; the fightin' style I thought ya will soon come in handy. Imma sorry that I had to lie about the style but it had kept ya safe"

Jack nodded before he swallowed and leaned against Chase; he rubbed his face before he looked at Hiro when his father suddenly stood up.

"Alright. Let's go, they're gone"

Jack slowly stood up and heard Chase stand up behind him, he swallowed nervously before he nodded; Hiro turned around and walked out before he turned around and waited for them to follow him before he continued to walk before they walked out of the temple and found everyone standing in the court yard.

"Finally. Now only if we can get him to hurry up."

Wuya stated; her armor was gone and instead replaced with a light and off white kimono, she had her arms crossed and her hair still pulled up into a high pony tail. The monks looked back at them as Jack blinked confused as Hiro huffed.

"You know he takes his time. That's all he has"

Hiro stated as he rubbed his face; who were they talking about? Jack looked back at Master Fung who was just smiling and chuckled, Fung caught Jack's eye and pointed behind them on the wall; confused Jack looked over and gasped when he saw a person in a black cloak standing on the wall. He watched as the person jumped down soundlessly, even in obviously steel toed boots, and walked over to Hiro and Wuya; the other monks noticed them and stared before the person raised both hands and hit Hiro and Wuya over the head.

"Bloody idiots. Don't you watch your back before talking rubbish?"

The voice was deep and obviously male but the hood was pulled over their face so far that it looked like it was just a black hole, with nothing there; Hiro held his head and turned around and yelled at them.

"Da fuck is wrong with ya! Don't go hitting people"

Hiro snapped as the head slowly tilted to the side as Wuya glared at them and rubbed her head.

"Oh my. You're a person? I must have mistaken by thinking otherwise"

Wuya giggled behind her hand, which turned into a full laughter as Hiro glared at her; she waved her hand in front of her as she laughed harder, the person shifted slightly and lifted up their hand and pointed it at Wuya.

"It has been a while since I heard you laugh, Love"

She calmed down and actually smiled at him; she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Victor"

The person reached up and pulled down their hood and showed a man with shoulder length black hair and piercing emerald eyes. He was well build and smirked at her showing slightly sharp teeth.

"Or should I call you Jack the Ripper?"

The guy shrugged with the grin still on his face; he pulled off his cloak and showed that he was wearing a wife beater that showed all his muscles as well as a new cut across his right bicep, he rolled his shoulders as the blood ran down his tattoo of the symbol of light, tattooed in white as well as in Japanese kanji. Everyone stared at the new addition to their group in shock, it was Raimondo who spoke first.

"Wait. Jack the Ripper; like the mass killer that used London as a hunting ground in the 19th Century, Jack the Ripper"

"I suppose I can't say no now. Aye, lad. I am Jack the Ripper. Thought that is the media called me; allow me to introduce myself. I'm Victor Jekyll, son of Dr. Henry Jekyll and eldest brother to Hiro"

He looked at Hiro who stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off; Victor just stared at him unamused with an arched eyebrow, before he flicked Hiro in the forehead and smirked as Hiro grabbed his forehead and groaned. Wuya smirked before she spoke.

"Oh, Victor. Did you know you're an uncle?"

Victor paused and looked at Wuya with his emerald eyes; he narrowed them before he spoke slowly.

"I am an uncle?"

He clarified as Wuya nodded, he glanced at Master Fung who also nodded before he looked at Hiro who was glaring at him again; Hiro pulled his hands down to show a red mark on his forehead.

"What?!"

He snapped as he glared at him harder when Wuya started to snicker behind them.

"You have a child? You…of all the crazy people…have a child?"

"Oh shut up! Yeah so what?!"

"With who? I mean who would want to be with you?"

He teased as Hiro huffed and pointed at Jack; who eeped and looked around, he eeped again and jumped when Victor looked over at him.

"H-hi"

Jack waved at him; Victor looked at him before his eyes widened and he smacked Hiro over the head again.

"Why are you so abusive?!"

"You fucked the bloody Queen! I have a right to smack you!"

Wuya started to laugh again as Hiro stood in front of his brother and showed the real height difference by at least a foot, Victor being the taller one.

"You do not!"

Victor looked at him before he turned to Jack; who jumped and looked around, before meeting his stare.

"So I have to train my Nephew who is your son?"

"Yes"

"Had he fought before?"

"Nope"

"Bloody Hell

* * *

><p>AN: Oh please tell me what you think~


	14. Chapter 14

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"Bloody Hell"<p>

* * *

><p>Victor shook his head as his green eyes followed Jack around as he tried to fight back again Omi, tried being the key word. He sighed and rubbed his face when Jack fell down, again; he shook his head and walked over to Jack who was starting to get up, and Omi back up slightly as Jack finally stood up, his pale skin starting to discolor from the falls and punches. Victor got in front of Jack just as everyone else came back with arm full of Shen Gon Wu from both Chase's and Jack's own lairs.<p>

"The bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Victor stated as he glared at Jack who only looked at the ground, he wrapped his arms around himself and stiffened.

"You were fighting before! Why can't you do it now you Git?!"

"I-I don't know. I blacked out before"

Jack mumbled as he continued to look down, he shifted slightly, he didn't like it when Victor yelled at him; he already knew he was useless. He looked up as Victor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're worthless. What good are you?"

Victor glared at him harder as Master Fung held back the others as Victor grabbed Jack's face and made him look up at him, his green eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

"Look at people when they talk to you, were you not taught any manners?"

Jack's eyes started to water as Victor continued to glare at him, this was stupid, and how was he supposed to teach him fighting if he couldn't even take verbal abuse.

"Now you are going to cry?"

He made a sound of disgust and pushed him back slightly, Victor crossed his arms and looked at Jack again.

"How do you plan on defeating it and saving the world, if you cannot even stand when people talk down at you?"

He asked as Jack looked at him and rubbed his cheeks and sighed lowly, Victor was right…he would never win, maybe this was all a waste of time.

"I-I don't know"

He admitted before he stood up and started to walk away, he wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling very cold.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to be alone and think for a little"

He mumbled as he walked around the side of the temple, he started to cry once he was away from everyone; he was worthless, he couldn't do anything right. While he walked away Hiro looked over at his brother and glared at him.

"Victor! You're being too mean"

"I am not. If I do not prepare him correctly, the darkness could snatch him with no problem"

Victor shot back as Omi walked up and nodded.

"Yes, as much as I agree with you. I must say we may have been too rough on Jack Spicer"

Victor huffed and turned to follow Jack, he glanced at them and glared at both of them before he started to walk away.

"You two are too soft"

He turned the corner and his eyes widened, before he called out Jack's name which made him turn around and look at his uncle, the others ran over to Victor as soon as they heard him call for Jack. Just as they got there, Jack stiffened and slowly turned around and his red eyes widened at the large shadow that stood in front of him.

"Jack! Run!"

He couldn't move even though he heard Victor yelling at him to move…to run away…but his legs wouldn't move; even when the shadow started to move. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, he could hear everyone running to him while the shadow moved at him. But they didn't make it before the shadow turned into a spear and pierced Jack through the heart.

Slowly Jack fell backwards as the shadow vanished, there was only thing that ran through Jack's head before he blacked out.

No pain.

* * *

><p>Beeping.<p>

Beeping was the first thing Jack noticed when he started to come to, that horrible beeping; slowly Jack opened his eyes, they felt oddly heavy. Like he's been sleeping for a long time and was still sleepy, slowly his vision cleared and noticed white tiles. Which was strange since the temple didn't have tiles like that, he looked to where the beeping was coming from and saw a heart monitor, it started to go faster as Jack sat up and looked around confused, it only took a few moments before he realized that he was in a hospital.

The monitors began beeping more and faster as he began to panic; where was Chase? Where was the others? He looked at the door as Doctors and Nurses came running in with Alice following in after them, after they checked him he looked at her.

"Where is every one?"

He asked as he pulled his arm away from the nurse, Alice thanked her and the nurse left leaving the two of them alone; once she was gone Alice looked at Jack confused and sat down next to the bed.

"Jack…who are you talking about?"

She asked as she gently took his hand in her own cold hand, he pulled his hand away by reflex at the shocking coldness.

"Chase! Where is Chase and Uncle Victor and dad and the monks?"

Alice frowned as the doctor who was still in the room, taking notes of the monitor glanced at him and spoke.

"He must be having a reaction to the morphine"

Jack looked at him before he looked at Alice, even more confused before Alice took a deep breath and spoke carefully.

"Jack...Honey"

She swallowed and sighed lowly.

"Honey, you were in a very, very bad crash…you've been in a coma for a year"

Jack's eyes widened as he let it sank in…a coma…he's been in a coma for a year. Then was everything a coma induced dream?

"W-where are we? W-what country are we in?"

He asked shakily as his eyes started to water, Alice frowned again and took his hand into her shocking cold hands again, before she answered.

"Honey, we're in the United States. In the best hospital in New York City, don't you remember?"

Jack looked out the window and saw tall buildings as he spoke lowly.

"So…it was just a dream?"

Jack was looking at the window that he missed Alice's eyes flash black as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"It was just a dream, honey"

* * *

><p>AN: Tada. Isn't this the perfect Christmas present? Please let me know what you think so R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"<em>So…it was just a dream?"<em>

_Jack was looking at the window that he missed Alice's eyes flash black as she squeezed his hand lightly._

"_It was just a dream, honey"_

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as he was finally able to get out of the hospital, that place gave him the creeps for some reason. He was looking out the window as Alice drove back to their house, Jack frowned as he watched the country side rush by. A dream. That's what Alice said it was, just a dream…the monks, his dad Hiro, his uncle Victor, his mom Karu-sa and her warriors…Chase…they didn't really exist.<p>

Jack pulled the blanket around him, he was strangely cold as they finally pulled up to the house that apparently was theirs. Jack moved slowly as he got out and walked up to the house behind Alice, she was talking about him graduating high school soon; Jack blinked and looked at her.

"High School?"

He asked as they walked in and he closed the door, as she nodded and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Yes High school. You fell back a year because of the crash"

Jack shook his head, what? No, he graduated college with a degree in mechanics, he's the youngest to do so.

"No, that's not right. I've graduated college. I have a degree, a college degree, in mechanics"

Jack felt his heart break when Alice started to laugh at him; Jack took a step back, this wasn't right…this wasn't right…Jack glared at her and straightened up.

"Who are you?! You're not Alice"

He stated as he looked around, everything was getting darker and darker.

"Who…what are you?!"

Jack felt his skin crawl when a creepy dark laugh came from Alice, she started to shift and black surrounded her. Slowly she changed to a middle aged man with blood red eyes, when he smirked they were pointed; Jack felt his body stiffen as he remembered this feeling. It was the same black figure he's seen before. The evil in the world.

"My, are you annoying"

He spoke low and powerful, Jack couldn't do anything but watch him in fear.

"Are you petrified, little mouse?"

He teased as he chuckled and watched as Jack started to shake, which just made him grin even more.

"Y-you…"

He kept his grin as he waited to hear what Jack was going to say, Jack shook his head before he glared at him.

"Why am I here? What is this place?"

Jack demanded as the male nodded slowly and started to walk close to him.

"Well, I guess you do have a voice. Jack"

Jack shivered when his name was spoke, he shook his head and glared at the man as he got closer and the area got colder. The closer the man got the more Jack realized that they kinda looked alike.

"What a poor pawn, trapped in a king's game"

He spoke lowly as he walked around Jack slowly, like he was sizing him up before he attacked; Jack followed him with his eyes the best he could, he frowned confused.

"What king's game?"

The man tisked as he continued to walk around Jack, he chuckled lowly.

"May you are in the dark, aren't you. There are things, you do not know."

He paused as he looked at him with a smirk, before he continued.

"Things that you cannot understand"

Jack continued to glare at him before Jack answered him.

"What makes you say that? What makes you think I can't understand?"

The man stopped in front of Jack and looked down at him, as he held up a finger.

"Think about it then. Have you ever wondered why she hides away? Why she is never seen as _I _spread like wildfire"

He smirked widely at him almost like he enjoyed this. Jack opened his mouth to answer but the man cut him off and continued to talk.

"Because it is so easy to change a human heart dark than to change it pure. You know what I am talking about…do you not?"

He asked as he walked behind Jack and placed his cold hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear and mumbled lowly into it.

"That rage you feel…deep down…when they call you useless. Worthless. A worm. Treat you like dirt…that feeling…that coldness. _Is me_"

He stated as he straightened up, he kept his hand on Jack's shoulder as he smirked as he felt Jack's resolve slowly slip.

"I am everywhere. There is no escaping me, Jack. After all…we are blood"

Jack's eyes widened before he slapped the cold hand away and moved away to see him, his eyes were wet with held in tears. He shook his head, still glaring.

"What you talking about?! I'm not related to you"

"Oh? She never told you?"

He asked in mock shock as he couldn't hide his grin any longer, it slowly spread across his face as Jack glared harder and balled his fists. The man waved his hand as he turned to the side.

"Not that I am surprised she would hide something like that. It is simple. I am your uncle. Her brother."

He tilted his head back and grinned again as he found this all amusing as Jack stared with wide eyes.

"She is Yang…as I…I am Yin"

Jack stared at him confused before he thought about it…They _were_ Yin and Yang. His mother…the being of Light, the protector of good shows the goodness of people as this man…his uncle. The being of Darkness, the ruler of evil shows the evil of people and balances each other out in perfect harmony…Yin and Yang.

Jack looked at his apparent uncle and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Alright, then what's your name?"

The man look took back as he blinked at him, he looked away before he looked back at Jack who was just watching him.

"My…Name?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

The man looked confused as he watched Jack, why would this child want to know his name? What was his name?

"No one's ever asked for my name…I do not have one"

Jack shook his head as he looked at him, and gave a slight smile.

"Everyone has a name; even you"

The man glared at him when Jack smiled at him. What was this warmness he felt while looking at Jack, he glared harder as the darkness enclosed them.

"I do not have a name! When we met again, I will kill you Jack Spicer!"

Jack gasped as he yelled at him and his vision went black.

* * *

><p>Slowly Jack's vision came back, when it did he was staring at the sky; he blinked confused before Victor's face took it up.<p>

"Jack!"

He called as he helped Jack sit up, Jack groaned as he held his head; man did he have a headache.

"W-What happened?"

He asked as he looked at his uncle confused, he blinked when he uncle sighed.

"You were attacked. You've been out for hours, you git. Making us worry like that"

Jack shook his head slightly as the others came around and stood by him, Jack suddenly turned to Victor and glared at him.

"You knew didn't you!?"

He yelled as he stood up and looked at Hiro, Master Fung and Wuya and repeated himself again.

"You knew! All of you!"

Master Fung spoke up after a moment as they all looked at each other.

"Knew what, young dragon?"

"You all knew that, the thing I have to defeat is my uncle!"

He yelled as he got pissed over more and more, he balled his hands into fists as none of them denied it, before Hiro spoke lowly.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me!"

Jack snapped as his eyes started sting as he shook his head.

"When that thing attacked me, he…he showed up. He told me everything! There's no way I can defeat him! How can I defeat something as powerful as the darkness that balances my mom?!"

By now Jack had tears running down his face, he was so pissed off! Why didn't they tell him?! Why didn't his mother tell him!? Jack rubbed at his eyes as he tried to get his tears to stop, he stopped when he felt warmth flow through his body; he pulled his hands down and saw that everyone was kneeling down.

"My son. I did not mean for you to find out this way"

Jack turned around when he heard his mom's voice, he blinked as he saw her standing on the grass, light seamed to radiate off her; her two…people kneeling beside her, what caught Jack off guard was the look of sadness on her face.

"My brother is quick to act. I wanted you to get stronger and more prepared before I told you"

She stated as she reached out and touched his forehead, making his headache vanish.

"Come now children. You do not have to kneel."

She spoke with an upbeat to her voice and just as powerful…but it was filled with kindness unlike her bother. She smiled as they got up and looked at Wuya.

"Wuya. I am grateful to see that you are back. I have missed you terribly"

Wuya blushed and nodded.

"As have I, my queen"

Her eyes swept over everyone before they landed on Chase. Her eyes hardened as she spoke.

"Chase Young. I was not expecting you here."

She stated as the two people beside her stood up and drew their weapons. Jack ran over to Chase and held out his hands.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

They glared and spoke at the same time.

"Move aside, Young price"

He shook his head as he looked at his mom who was still watching with harden eyes.

"Jack, move. He's an agent for my brother"

Jack felt his blood run cold. He slowly looked back at Chase who was watching his mom; a cold expression on his face, before he nodded and agreed.

"Jack...she's right. I am"

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like Chase's character keeps slipping between being correct and completely messed up. Please let me know if that happens. Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. More things are showing up. You are all welcome to try and guess!


	16. Chapter 16

Title – Jack's new pet

Summary – Jack is more of a dog person really, but when a random cat shows up at his house on a stormy night, Jack takes it in; he may be evil but not heartless, but there's a secret to the cat…the cat isn't really a cat. CHACK!

Warnings – CHACK! Yaoi, T for cursing and blood, rating may change but probably won't. From here on out this story will contain an MOC.

Disclaimer – NOT MINE, as sad as it is T3T

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack, move. He's an agent for my brother"<em>

_Jack felt his blood run cold. He slowly looked back at Chase who was watching his mom; a cold expression on his face, before he nodded and agreed._

"_She's right. I am"_

* * *

><p>Jack slowly shook his head as he turned around and looked at him, he felt his eyes start to burn all over again.<p>

"No; you're lying!"

He shook his head more, he reached up and grabbed his head; he couldn't believe this! Every time he's happy, something comes along and destroys it. Every. Single. Time! Jack looked at Chase as he felt his heart break more at the cold look he was given.

"W-what you those words you told me…were they meaningless?!"

He yelled at Chase before he wrapped his arms around him; why was this happening?! Does this mean that he could never be happy?

Just when Jack didn't think this could get any worse, the wall to their side exploded, Jack looked over and felt like everything slow down as he saw people dressed in pure black armor; he heard the sounds of a bomb falling and looked up to see a rain of bombs falling on them.

Jack's eyes widened as he stood there looking up as everyone ran to try and get away; Jack heard them calling his name and trying to move him. Was this it? Was Jack going to die here? He didn't want to…he wanted to live. He wanted to live in peace with the monks and Chase. Jack slowly rose his hand up at the oncoming bombs; he would not die here!

* * *

><p>The monks were still calling for Jack to come with them as the armor covered humans and the bombs were falling quickly at them.<p>

"What is he doing?!"

Raimondo yelled as they looked back at Jack who was just watching the bombs fall towards him; the monks started to run back to him when they saw Jack hold up his hand to them. Then in one quick motion, he waved his hand down and all the bombs shifted and started to fall on the approaching people. Kimiko let out a scream when the bombs exploded, everyone covered their faces when the explosion happened and dust flew up; there was at least fifty bombs that had fell on them.

"Jack!"

Omi cried as the dust settled and Jack stood looking at his hands before he started to walk forward, towards the remaining people; Jack looked up at them and started to pick up his pace before he started to run at them. He was so pissed! So pissed that everything always fell apart! He jumped up and punched the first one he got to, they fell down with a crash before Jack grabbed a sword and stabbed it, he kept on going; tears ran down his face as he sliced each person.

Everyone could only watch as the Boy Genius and known cry-baby run though a small group and enemy warriors and cut them; Jack turned around at the end and ran back towards them. It happened so fast, suddenly Jack was running at them and the next thing he was in front of Chase; the warlord took a step back before Jack cut him diagonally across his chest.

Jack placed his hand on the cut as Chase fell back; the cut glowed bright as did all the other cuts he made on the other men. The cuts grew brighter and brighter before it engulfed them completely; Jack stepped back and wiped his tears away as the light faded and everyone he cut collapsed. Chase opened his eyes and sat up, he checked his chest to find that it wasn't cut, he blinked confused and looked at Jack who was watching him before he turned away and started to walk over to the others.

Chase slowly stood up and watched as the others came up to Jack and hugged him or ruffled his hair before they started to leave, Jack kept the sword behind his back as the last of the men left; on Jack ring finger was the Chi Changer. Slowly Jack slid to his knees and sat there breathing heavily as he watched every leave.

He did it…he survived and learned how to change an evil heart pure.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it's so short, I had to make this chapter just about this. Please let me know what you think


End file.
